2016/March
This page is an archive of the events that happened in March 2016. March 10 Puma Photoshoot Kylie Jenner did a promotional photoshoot for Puma's new campaign. Behind-the-scenes shots were shared on the brand's Snapchat story. 10360260_452217284983378_8913474607811839590_n.jpg|1 156024_452217301650043_2890523610721775247_n.jpg|2 1 Outfit by Puma 2 Shirt and pants by Puma March 11 Sugar Factory Opening in Orlando Kylie Jenner hosted the opening event of the Sugar Factory store in Orlando, Florida. She walked the red carpet, enjoyed the party and did a meet-and-greet with fans. 514947820_cleaned.jpg 514948006_cleaned.jpg 514948300_cleaned.jpg Dress by Manokhi 'Lynn Suede Leather', Pumps by Gianvito Rossi 'Suede Plexi Slingback' March 12 Out in Camarillo and Calabasas Kylie Jenner, Jordyn and Harry were seen out and about in Camarillo and Calabasas, California. 015-236.jpg 003-730.jpg 024-183.jpg Diamond Watch by Hublot 'Big Bang', Crewneck by VFiles 'NASA' March 15 Arriving at The Beverly Hills Hotel in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner was seen arriving at the Beverly Hills Hotel in Los Angeles. 007-303.jpg 008-265.jpg 001-757.jpg At Lakers vs. Sacramento Kings Game in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended the Lakers vs. Sacramento Kings game at Staples Center in Los Angeles. 007-308.jpg 028-168.jpg 046-85.jpg 040-113.jpg|Leaving Embroidered Silk-Satin Sleeve Dress by Opening Ceremony 'Bonsai', Bag by Hermes 'Kelly', Boots by Kurt Geiger 'Wolf' March 18 Arriving at The Nice Guy in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner and friends were seen arriving for dinner at The Nice Guy in West Hollywood. 8.jpg 42.jpg Coat by Versace 'Animal Printed Silk Satin', Ankle-Strap Pumps by Gianvito Rossi 'Plexi Suede PVC' March 23 Leaving Justin Bieber's Concert in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended a Justin Bieber concert during his Purpose Tour in Los Angeles. 001-782.jpg 015-255.jpg Bomber Jacket by Shadow Hill USA 'Curved Shark-Tooth' Leaving Sugarfish in Calabasas Kylie Jenner and her friend Jordyn were seen leaving Sugarfish in Calabasas. 003_28129.jpg 008_28129.jpg March 24 Out in Calabasas Kylie Jenner was seen out and about in Calabasas. 009-284.jpg 008-287.jpg 013-255.jpg Pants by Fear of God 'Pacsun Drawstring', Sandals by Givenchy Leaving Sushi Roku in West Hollywood Kylie Jenner was seen leaving Sushi Roku in West Hollywood. 008-294.jpg 001-793.jpg Dress by David Koma, Pumps by Salvatore Ferragamo 'Rubye' Arriving at Kendall's Apartment in Westwood Kylie Jenner was seen arriving at her sister Kendall's apartment in Westwood. 034-140.jpg 003-105.JPG Dress and Shoes by Kendall + Kylie At the Kendall + Kylie at Nordstorm Red Carpet in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended a private luncheon for the Kendall + Kylie collection premiere at Nordstorm in Los Angeles. 003-106.JPG 004-457.jpg 007-329.jpg Dress and Shoes by Kendall + Kylie March 25 On Set of Glosses by Kylie Jenner Commercial Kylie Jenner, Tyga and a couple of models were seen in Palm Desert, on the set of the commercial video for Kylie Cosmetics' new product - Glosses by Kylie Jenner. Kylie-Jenner-on-set-of-a-new-commercial-for-Kylie-Lip-Kit--01-662x992.jpg Kylie-Jenner-on-set-of-a-new-commercial-for-Kylie-Lip-Kit--05-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-on-set-of-a-new-commercial-for-Kylie-Lip-Kit--27.jpg Pants by Roberto Cavalli 'Spring 2011 Snakeskin', Shawl by Louis Vuitton 'Monogram Shine' March 26 Out in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner was seen out and about in Los Angeles. 010-265.jpg 029-150.jpg 003-114.JPG Bag by Hermes 'Birkin', Sandals by Living In Threads 'Pastel Pink Faux Fur Nike' March 28 Leaving a Studio in Van Nuys Kylie Jenner was seen taking selfies with fans while leaving a studio in Van Nuys. 028-177.jpg 034-144.jpg 032-131.jpg Dress by Vera Wang, Shoes by Gianvito Rossi March 29 Leaving a Photoshoot in Downtown Los Angeles Kylie Jenner hinted that she was doing a photoshoot for a mysterious project on her Snapchat. She was later seen leaving a studio in Downtown Los Angeles. 015-272.jpg 034-146.jpg 039-127.jpg Bag by Hermes 'Birkin' Leaving Il Cielo Restaurant in Beverly Hills Kylie Jenner and her boyfriend Tyga were seen leaving the Il Cielo restaurant in Beverly Hills after they had a date. Kylie-Jenner-Leaves-Il-Cielo--04-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-Leaves-Il-Cielo--09-662x993.jpg Kylie-Jenner-Leaves-Il-Cielo--08.jpg Skirt by Balmain 'Spring 2016', Bag by Hermes 'Birkin' March 31 Leaving Kendall's Apartment in Westwood Kylie Jenner was seen in front of the building where her sister Kendall lives in Westwood, Los Angeles. 014-261.jpg 017-275.jpg 001-829.jpg T-Shirt by Kendall + Kylie 'Poppy', Skirt by Kendall + Kylie 'Mid-Rise Carwash', Pumps by Yves Saint Laurent 'Python' Kendall + Kylie for Neiman Marcus Kylie Jenner and her sister Kendall attended the launch of their Kendall + Kylie collection at Neiman Marcus. Nine new items were presented, including a white leather jacket, red crop top and a wide-leg jumpsuit. 66-62850-leadkendall-kylie-neiman-1459544523.jpg tumblr_inline_o4z1soanxA1tb7x6a_540.jpg 002-495.jpg T-Shirt by Kendall + Kylie 'Poppy', Skirt by Kendall + Kylie 'Mid-Rise Carwash', Pumps by Yves Saint Laurent 'Python' Out in Los Angeles Kylie Jenner was seen out and about in Los Angeles. 001-828.jpg 008-324.jpg 003-144.JPG tumblr_o4yo7cauq51u9tbn8o1_540.jpg Vintage T-Shirt by Dr. Dre 'Up In Smoke', Sandals by Tom Ford 'Metallic Eel Lace Up' Category:Timeline Category:2016